A Promessa
by keikokawarii
Summary: Essa é uma história que eu criei a muito tempo. A fic trata sobre o préinício da saga de Edward elric e Alphonse Elric. Espero que vocês gostem.Me desculpem algumas passagens sem nexo, mas eu descobri agora que os famosos asteriscos não aparecem xP.


A Promessa 

Edward Elric : 6 anos  
Winry Rockbell: 6 anos  
Alphonse elric:5 anos

[Dia ameno de verão, sol fraco poucas nuvens fofinhas no céu

Winry: Ed! Al!! Esperem por mim!!!!!!

Edward:Vamos Winry-chan!!!Tamo quase chegando lá!!

Alphonse: Corre Winryy-chaan!!!

Eles chegam ao leito do rio aonde costumam brincar. Aqueles dias tinham sido normais como todos os outros daquele ano. A mãe dos dois irmãos lavava roupa durante a tarde, enquanto esses iam se divertindo pelo campo junto com sua vizinha Winry. Eles se conheciam desde o berço então eram como irmãos. Ou quase.

Winry: ofegante Aff!! Vocês podiam esperar por mim néééé??

Al:Gomen winry-chan!Nii-san tava com pressa!

Ed:Se a gente chegasse mais tarde ia perder!!! Daqui a pouco aparece!

Winry e Al se entre olharam.

Winry: Ahhh Eddd!!! O que você quer dizer???

Al: Nii-san conta conta!!

Ed: orgulhoso Iieee!! vocês vão esperar aqui que nem eu!!!

Na sua pouca idade qualquer coisa era intrigante e fantástica, ambos ficaram animados com a expectativa do que Ed podia estar escondendo.

Alguns minutos depois Winry e Al já não aguentavam mais ficar esperando sentados. De fato, Al estava deitado, debruçando-se próximo ao rio, enquanto Winry estava agachada, com os braços cruzados apoiados nos joelhos, aparentemente emburrada.

Winry: Eddd...ta ficando noiteeee...

Al: Nii-san o que é que aparece no rio ag--..???

Ed: Shhh!!!

Winry e Al:...

Ed: AGORA!!!!

No rio o reflexo do por-do-sol cria uma imagem que apenas crianças como aquelas poderiam ser deslumbradas. Luzes douradas e avermelhadas dançando sobre a superfície cristalina, como se pequenas labaredas de fogo patinassem sobre a água. Apesar de sempre brincarem próximos aquele lugar nunca haviam notado o fenômeno.

Winry e Al: AHHHH!!!! ¬!!!!!

Ed: EU falei!! não é incrível?!?!?!?!

Winry: Você não falou nada seu mentirosoo! Fico só falando que tinha um segredoooo!!! Seu mau!! mostra língua pra Ed numa expressão feliz e jovial por presenciar tal fenômeno

Al: Nii-San quando você descobriu que os foguinhos do sol dançavam na água de tarde! ¬??? Para eles, aqueles reflexos estavam vivos.

Ed: todo pomposo É elementar meu caro Al!! Eu SABIA disso o tempo todo!!!

Winry: Ed seu mentiroso!!!

Todos eles riam muito e se divertiam com a descoberta. Mas ficara tarde e eles tiveram que ir embora.

Ed: Thau, foguinhos!!

Winry e Al: Thau, foguinhos!!!

Corriam novamente em direção a casa. Os irmãos despediram-se de Winry, e foram seguindo a luz vinda da lanterna piscante em sua casa. Sem saber que era questão de tempo até aquela luz se apagar. Para sempre.

Dois anos depois, sua mãe houvera falecido. Os dois irmãos praticavam alquimia desde pequenos, e haviam adquirido uma grande quantia de conhecimento. Haviam prometido, em frente ao túmulo de sua mãe, após o funeral, que iriam revive-la não importava o quanto custasse.

Na noite seguinte, foram falar com Winry e Pinako sobre sua decisão de treinar com uma mulher de nome Izumi.

Pinako: Vocês tem certeza do que estão fazendo?

Ed e Al: SIM! convictos

Pinako: Vocês sabem que se quiserem desistir, winry e eu estaremos sempre aqui para abrigá-los e--..

Ed: Nós não vamos desistir vó Pinako!!! Nós vamos nos tornar grandes alquimistas!!

Al: Isso!

Pinako encara os dois irmãos seriamente com uma expressão investigativa:

Pinako: E o que vocês pretendem fazer quando terminarem seu treinamento?

Ed e Al:...

Chega o dia da despedida

Winry: Não demorem muito para voltar!!

Ed: Não demoraremos!

Al: Vamos ser rápidos!!

Winry: sorrindo Vou dizer aos foguinhos do rio que vocês disseram isso!

Al: °w° Diga que eu mandei um oi pra eles!

Ed:...

Al se afasta. Não que ele quissese ir mesmo pegar as malas dentro de casa. Tinham pouca coisa para levar. Mas ele sabia que Winry tinha algo importante para dizer a Edward.

Winry:..Ed..?

Ed: Sim ..,Winry.

Winry: com seu olhar juvenil ela responde Eu sei como é triste... mas por favor, não fique triste mais! Quando você fica triste, eu fico triste.

Ed: cora um pouco e sorri Vou tentar Winry!

Winry: Me prometa que você vocês vão voltar logo?

Ed:Eu prometo!

Winry:..e me prometa...que vocês...principalmente você ..vai voltar bem...sim?

Ed: Que isso winry! Claro que vamos voltar bem! e da um beijo de despedida na bochecha da menina Te vejo em breve!

Ele e Al foram acompanhados por sua nova treinadora e mais dois homens até o carro. Winry leva mão a bochecha e chora, sendo confortada apenas por sua avó. 

Noite. Tempo chuvoso. Winry não parara de pensar nem um segundo nos irmãos Elric. Especialmente Edward. Ed. Ela não sabia bem porque ainda era muito jovem, mas nutria por ele um sentimento especial, não apenas se sentia como uma irmã...mas se sentia...como algo mais que isso. Ela queria abraça-lo, mas não apenas para cumprimentá-lo. Ela desejava cuidar dele,mas não como uma mãe zelosa, ou uma irmã prestativa. Ela ansiava que ele estivesse ali, mas não apenas porque ansiava que as coisas voltassem ao normal, mas porque não aguentava mais viver um segundo longe dele. Batidas a porta. Ela permanece imersa em seus pensamentos, que subtamente são interrompidos. Pela imagem obscurecida de um homem alto e de um garoto em seus braços. Sangrando.

Aquilo tudo foi um parto. O que havia acontecido na casa dos dois irmãos,os momentos de dor que todos sentiam pela perda do corpo de Al e de dois membros de Ed, aquela visita inesperada daquele Coronel desconhecido, a decisão de Edward. A decisão dos dois irmãos de partir numa jornada.

Uma jornada que talvez não os levasse a lugar nenhum. Uma jornada sem volta.

Mas acima de tudo, aquela dor, aquela dor terrível que não queria sumir do peito de Winry. Aquela dor de se deparar com a dura realidade de que jamais veria os dois irmãos novamente.

Eles partiram na manhã seguinte. Para fora de Rizenpool. Para longe do rio encantado. Para longe do túmulo da mãe. Para longe da casa carbonizada. Para longe das lembranças infantis. Para longe dela.

Mas ela não podia esquecer o que havia conversado com Edward na noite anterior, somente aquilo lhe dava forças para viver longe dele. 

Winry se encontrava na cozinha, sentada na cadeira da mesa de jantar, com uma garrafa de café ao lado e alguns livros sobre automails. Edward descera as escadas, já era muito tarde.

Ed: Winry? Você não vai dormir?

Winry lendo: Não...ainda não.

Edward se senta ao seu lado na mesa.

Winry para de ler: Ed...vocês... olha diretamente nos olhos de Ed Você...tem mesmo que partir?

Ed retribuindo o olhar de Winry e em seguida desviando: Eu e Al fizemos uma promessa um para o outro...você sabe...

Winry:...

Ed:...

Winry:Vocês não vão mesmo...?

Ed: Não. Já perdemos muito com isso.

Winry: Ed...silencia-se por alguns segundos

Ed: Sim?

Winry: Eu...eu vou ficar muito triste se vocês forem embora.

Ed: Você sabe que nos já decidimos Winry. Eu vou me tornar um alquimista nacional, e vou recuperar o corpo do Al...eu preciso..devo isso a ele...eu nem pude...nem pude..Ed começa a lacrimejar parando de falar

Winry: chorando Não é culpa sua!! Você salvou o seu irmão Ed!! Não é culpa de vocês!

Ed: segurando as lágrimas na verdade.. baixa a cabeça ...no fundo eu não...eu não quero ir embora...eu não quero enfrentar tudo isso...eu só queria que a mamãe ainda estivesse aqui...começa a chorar silenciosamente

Winry: ainda chorando olha para os automails de Ed Sua mãe pode não estar viva Ed...mas o Al eu e a vovó estamos!!...com os olhos vermelhos e algumas lágrimas no rosto olha nos olhos de Ed que também denunciam o mesmo aspecto ...nós ainda estamos vivos..

Ed: Winry...você...você...tem razão.. Ed funga o nariz e olha para Winry numa expressão de quem procura abrigo 

Ed: Winry... abraça winry

Winry desata chorar silenciosamente. Ed nunca a tinha abraçado assim com tanto desespero e com tanta vontade. Ela abraça ele também com a mesma intensidade.

Ed: olhando nos olhos de Winry enxuga as lágrimas [as dele e as dela e segurando suas mãos olha firmemente para ela Winry, você me promete uma coisa?

Winry: Claro!

Ed: Me promete que a vovó e você sempre vão estar aqui quando eu precisar trocar meu automail? Afinal, você sabe, eu vou crescer! sorri marotamente

Na verdade Ed não achara outra desculpa para dizer para Winry que não queria voltar para Rizenpool e não achá-la ali.

Winry: retribui o olhar firme EU PROMETO!!! Eu vou estar aqui junto com a vovó sempre para consertar seus automails!! Eu...eu sempre vou estar aqui..

Ed: olha ingênua e carinhosamente Eu tenho certeza que você vai ser tornar a melhor ferreira de automails do mundo!!!

Winry: -9 Sim eu vou!!!! Eu vou me tornar a melhor ferreira do mundo!!! E meus automails vão ser os melhores!!

Ed: sorrindo Mas nada de me fazer porcaria hein??

Winry: QUÊÊ!!! AI de você se chamar meus automails de porcaria!!!!!!!

As duas crianças sorriam animadamente. Mas Winry ainda sentiria falta dele. Mas Ed ainda não conseguira esquecer a dor que tinha no peito quando pensava em ficar longe dela. Nenhum deles nunca havia aceitado a separação.

Mas eles não podiam esquecer o que haviam conversado. Somente aquilo lhes dava forças para viver longe um do outro.


End file.
